Adaptação
by Zulenha
Summary: Não seria a falta do braço direito que o impediria de escrever para Mustang, que o convidou para ir para o exército. E nem pediria a ninguém para fazer tal coisa por ele. Ele era uma mula de teimosia, e aprenderia sozinho a se adaptar. [Oneshot]


**DISCLAIMER:** Não possuo Full Metal Alchemist, aliás, eu não possuo nada realmente interessante.

**N/A:** Eu tenho teorias para tudo em FMA... ¬¬ E parece que eu só sei escrever one-shots também!

* * *

Winry entrou no quarto de Edward pela manhã, bocejando largamente, carregando uma toalha ao ombro. Ela vinha fazendo aquilo todo dia, já fazia parte de sua rotina, então nem precisou bater à porta.

Esperava encontrar um Ed prostrado na cama, possivelmente dormindo, senão acordado e apenas olhando para o teto com aquela cara de peixe morto – que ele adotara depois de sua tentativa desastrada de reviver a mãe.

O bocejo de Winry poderia ser considerado pouco-caso diante da desgraça do amigo, visto por um estranho; mas a verdade era que ela tinha ido dormir muito tarde ontem, tendo ficado lendo até altas horas, e sua avó não perdoava qualquer desculpa para se acordar tarde. Conclusão, ela estava só cansada, daí o bocejo.

'Ed, vovó mandou eu levar você pra tomar banho antes de te trazer o café,' murmurou a menina, os olhos quase se fechando.

Ed lançou-lhe um olhar escandalizado. 'Que banho o quê, onde já se viu você me dar banho, sua biruta?'

Os olhos de Winry se abriram com uma rapidez incrível. Só então ela viu onde Ed estava – sentado em sua cadeira de rodas, debruçado sobre a mesa no canto do quarto, com cara de ultraje. Tinha um lápis na mão e alguns papéis em cima da mesa. Al, na já costumeira armadura cinza-azulada, estava em pé ao lado dele, e foi ele quem disse, muito mais simpático do que o irmão, 'Ah, bom-dia, Winry!'

'M'dia, Al,' disse a menina, automaticamente, aproximando-se, antes de realmente dizer o que queria. 'Ed! Você está em pé? Quer dizer, não em pé,' ela acrescentou, quase batendo na própria boca, enquanto Ed só revirou os olhos, 'mas acordado! Você nunca está acordado e disposto a essa hora!'

'Não tenho tempo a perder,' retrucou o garoto, voltando-se para seus papéis. 'Tenho que escrever uma carta para aquele Mustang.'

Winry franziu a testa por um momento, perguntando-se de quem ele estava falando; mas lembrou-se no segundo seguinte. Aquele cara de ontem! O tenente-coronel! 'Ed, o que você tá pensando em fazer?' perguntou ela, furiosa de repente. Ele não podia estar pensando nisso.

Ele olhou-a de esguelha, só um pouco sem-graça. 'Eu já disse, vou conseguir uma licença de Alquimista do Estado. Eu disse isso ontem, Winry, você não me ouviu?'

Ela tinha ouvido – mas não achava que ele faria mesmo uma coisa dessas. 'Então você vai mesmo virar um Cachorro do Exército! Seu grande burro!' Ela jogou a toalha, enrolada numa bola, na cabeça dele, fazendo a cabeça dele ir ligeiramente para a frente.

'Ai!' exclamou Ed, o lápis em sua mão voando longe.

Al agitava os braços, tentando acalmar os dois cabeçudos, mas ele mesmo entrando em pânico com a discussão. 'Calma aí, parem de brigar!'

'Olha o que você fez, sua demente, agora eu vou ter que começar tudo de novo!' gritou Ed para a loirinha, os dois lançando faíscas pelos olhos.

'O quêêê! Olha quem você chama de demente, seu anãozinho!'

'QUEM VOCÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE PINTOR DE RODAPÉ E SALVA-VIDAS DE AQUÁRIO?'

'Não gritem desse jeito logo pela manhã!'

'VOCÊ MESMO, BAIXOTE!'

'SE VOCÊ NÃO FOSSE MULHER—'

'VOCÊ NÃO IA FAZER NADA, NÃO TERIA CORAGEM!'

'**CALEM A BOCA!'**

Os dois pararam de gritar com o berro de Al. Fitaram-no de olhos arregalados, muito surpresos com a explosão do menino. Apesar de ser mais novo, agora que estava nesse corpo, e com essa aura maligna em volta dele, tinha muito mais moral sobre eles. Mas ele logo voltou ao seu comportamento pacífico de sempre, meio constrangido por ter perdido a calma. 'Ahn, bem, que bom que vocês pararam, né,' disse ele, levando uma mão à cabeça (ele teria passado os dedos pelos cabelos se tivesse cabelos) e, com a outra, entregando o lápis a Ed. 'Toma aqui, nii-san.'

'Ah, 'brigado,' disse Ed, pegando o lápis com sua única mão, ainda chocado.

'Seus dois bobos,' suspirou Winry, desistindo de discutir. E só aí ela reparou no que estava escrito nos papéis de Ed.

Era como letra de criancinha… torta, tremida, desengonçada. Não parecia em nada com a caligrafia ligeira de Edward, simples, precisa, algo desleixada. Aquela letra, naquelas folhas, não era a dele.

Mas era ele quem se embaraçava todo para segurar o lápis do jeito certo, com a mão errada.

E, no entanto, a esquerda era a única mão disponível. Ele não tinha escolha.

'Quer ajuda?' perguntou ela, timidamente, recuperando a toalha atirada no chão.

Ed negou com um clique da língua, já concentrando-se de novo no papel. Era óbvio que ele não aceitaria ajuda de ninguém, quanto mais a dela. 'Não prefere escrever à máquina?' sugeriu Winry, ansiosa.

'Não é só escrever pro tenente-coronel que eu quero, eu preciso aprender a escrever de novo,' murmurou ele, 'Isso aqui é só prática.'

'Eu disse que, se ele esperasse pelo automail, ele poderia continuar escrevendo com a direita,' disse Al, observando o irmão mais velho, conformado. 'Mas quem disse que ele me escutou? Cabeçudo.'

'Vai demorar muito, Al!' reclamou o outro, erguendo a cabeça para a armadura gigante. 'Acha que eu consigo ficar um ano inutilizado?'

Winry suspirou fundo, concordando. 'E ele está certo em fazer isso, Al, porque ele não conseguiria segurar o lápis direito com uma mão de metal.'

Ed inclinou a cabeça para o irmão, como se dissesse 'ouviu só?' e voltou-se para o papel.

Com um sorriso ligeiramente triste, Winry levou a mão até a cabeça dele e bagunçou seus cabelos carinhosamente. O menino olhou espantado para ela. 'O que foi?'

'Nada,' disse ela, ainda sorrindo, 'mas você é mais teimoso que uma mula, não é?'

E virou-se para ir embora, levando a toalha consigo. Lá fora ainda ouviu a exclamação de Ed, '_O que é que você tá insinuando, garota?_' e riu.

Ela devia saber. Para acender novamente o fogo nos olhos de Ed só era preciso uma faísca, e aquela faísca viera com a proposta de Roy Mustang; por mais que ela não gostasse de que aquele sujeito fosse arrastar Ed para bem longe dali, ele havia feito aquele menino ter um propósito.

Ele não queria ficar inutilizado para sempre. Queria voltar a ser o Edward de antes.

E era teimoso o suficiente para ir até o fim, e, se ela não podia pará-lo (e ela sabia que não podia), ela faria o possível para ajudá-lo. Daria-lhe um corpo com o qual ele pudesse se movimentar.

Com o qual ele não se sentisse um inútil.

O banho dele podia ficar para depois; agora, ela ia até a biblioteca pesquisar algumas coisinhas de automails.


End file.
